The Warrior Friendship
by RandomnessFTW
Summary: A short story of some sort. Link, Marth, Ike, and Pit are the best of friends. When the brawl is over, they recall how they first met.


I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, or else they'd have an anime.

* * *

><p>"Hey, remember the first time we all met?"<br>"Yeah… good times."  
>"Kind of awkward in the beginning though."<br>"You're just saying that because you're you."

"Now, let the Brawl begin!"

Everyone dispersed from the auditorium. Marth and Ike were getting along, talking about conflicts over the Fire Emblem universe. Link was showing Pit around the various rooms in the Smash Mansion.

"So, are you sure that I'll be fine?"  
>"If you got in, you're tough enough. Heck, Wario got in and he farts for one of his attacks!"<br>"Hahaha! True! Thanks, Link. You're a really good friend."  
>"That reminds me; let me introduce you to some of the veterans!"<br>"What!"  
>"Don't worry, we treat everyone as equals here… well… except for the villains, but I'm not sending you to them."<br>"O-okay…"  
>"Who have you met so far?"<br>"All of the newcomers… uh… and everyone from the Mario universe and people related."  
>"Okay, good. I don't have to introduce you to Donkey Kong."<br>"What, do you have a grudge against him?"  
>"No, it's the exact opposite. I'd rather not tell you… It's kind of embarrassing."<p>

"Alright then… Hey, who's that with Ike?"  
>"Oh! He's Prince Marth of Altea. They come from the same game; I guess that's why they get along."<br>"Hey, Link!"  
>"Marth!"<p>

The two friends run up to each other. Both with beaming smiles; they converse in a light conversation, completely forgetting their newcomer.

"Did this ever happen?"  
>"No, we were talking most of the time. You?"<br>"No… I guess they're close friends."  
>"Okay, okay… I think we should stop now. This is Ike. He's the leader of the Greil Mercenaries."<br>"Hey."  
>"Cool. A two handed sword."<br>"It's called Ragnell. He can hold it with one hand!"

"Whoa! Then we should tag team together sometime. Oh yeah, this is Pit. He's from the Kid Icarus games."  
>"Hi!"<br>"Those are some beautiful wings."  
>"T-thanks! Unfortunately, I can only fly for a couple of minutes with these."<br>"You know, I've noticed you stutter a lot."  
>"Oh… Um… well, I don't really talk to people. I've been too busy guarding Palutena and rescuing her."<br>"It's okay, everyone has their universe troubles."  
>"Yeah, it takes around 1 or 3 years until the wars are over in Fire Emblem."<br>"I have to rescue Zelda at least 5 times a season."  
>"Couldn't you just say 3 months?"<br>"Shut it, Marth. You kind of ruined the moment."  
>"You did too!"<br>"Thanks guys. You're awesome."  
>"Let's go celebrate by going out to Smashville!"<br>"Yeah! We'll go to this awesome Chinese place that I know! I've been eating there for 2 years straight!"  
>"Do they have chicken drumsticks there?"<br>"What else would be drumsticks?"

They walk off to Smashville. Little did they know, Peach and Zelda made a feast to celebrate the new Smash Bros. season.

A colourful banner was hung up. Lights were glowing dimly, everyone in a serene state, and friend groups talking amongst each other. It was the end of Brawl, Mario coming out as the champion, as always. Most people weren't disappointed about their ranks. They had fun meeting new people and brawling.

"I loved and hated that day." (Marth)  
>"Yep… first brawl of the season, and we get pummeled." (Link)<br>"Hard to believe that was your girlfriend, Link." (Pit)  
>"Shut up. That was angry Zelda once. And she was Sheik!"<br>"Complain all you like. That won't change the fact that your rank and Marth's rank dropped." (Ike)  
>"Hehe! I'm glad that we were newcomers! Our rank didn't drop!" (Pit)<br>"You suck, Pit." (Link)  
>"Hey… I realized that you're not stuttering anymore!" (Marth)<br>"I guess it stopped over the years." (Pit)  
>"Thanks to the stupid, but awesome friends of yours?" (Link)<br>"Yes. But you're the stupid one."  
>"Hey!"<br>"Come on. Let's go celebrate by going to that Chinese restaurant." (Ike)  
>"Should someone check if they made a feast like last time?" (Pit)<br>"Don't worry. If they did, Peach couldn't hit us with her butt, and I could hide out in Tetris DS." (Link)  
>"Alright, have fun hiding out for around 5 years." (Marth)<br>"Come on! Can you guys stop teasing me now?" (Link)  
>"To be honest, I thought we were going to tease Pit." (Ike)<br>"I guess my appearance can be deceiving." (Pit)  
>"Let's go before the restaurant closes again!" (Link)<p>

They march off in a happy manner, washing their separation troubles away. Peach and Zelda had made a feast again. But, they couldn't stay mad for long. Their friendship group would have to sadly separate.


End file.
